El secreto de Mabel
by Williams West
Summary: Mabel guarda un secreto que no puede ser descubierto por su hermano, eso le rompería el corazón, pero Mabel sabía que tendría consecuencias por ocultar aquello que ella comenzaba a sentir, ¿Será un error sentir lo que ella sentía?


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**_

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._**

* * *

 _ **El secreto de Mabel.**_

—Mabel, iré con Soos a comprar las cosas que Stan nos encargó —miro a su hermana— ¿Mabel?

—Dipper, hola —le sonrío— ¿Qué?

—Mmm... —puso su mano en su barbilla— estás muy rara.

—Tonterías —le saco la lengua— ¡Pato! —abrazo al pequeño cerdito.

—¿Segura que está-

—Vete vete —Lo empujó fuera de la casa— ¡Que te diviertas! —le cerró la puerta— esto está mal —dejó a Pato en el suelo— debemos tener una conversación.

El pequeño animalito solo ladeo la cabeza y la siguió hasta la habitación que aún compartía con su hermano. Mabel se sentó en el borde de la cama, sujeto sus mejillas con sus manos y suspiro. Pato se puso frente a ella, exigiendo su conversación.

— Tú sabes que yo y Dipper ya tenemos 15 años, somos adolescentes —empezó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa— y bueno... Hay alguien que me gusta y el otro día nos di-

—¡Mabel!

—¡Tío Stan! ¿No puedes golpear antes?

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón latía de forma anormal.

—No, y no creo que pato sea muy interesante —miró al cerdo.

—Oing.

—Sí, como sea —rodó los ojos— te buscan —se fue.

—Rayos, no quiero pero quiero —abrazo su almohada y rodo en la cama— Pato, ¿Qué haré? —Lo miro como si su mejor amigo tuviera la respuesta a sus problemas.

—Oing oing.

—Cuando vuelva te contaré todo.

La castaña se levantó de un salto, acaricio al animal y antes de salir se miró en el espejo de tamaño completo, se sorprendió al verse, ya no era la pequeña Mabel, quizás psicologicamente no había cambiado, pero físicamente, se podría decir que estaba irreconocible. Sus frenillos ya no estaban, ni tampoco su cintillo, su pelo estaba suelto y muy largo, su pecho ya no era el de una pequeña, era el de una adolescente previamente en convertirse en toda una mujer, sus labios estaban acompañados por un brillo y sus pestañas encrespadas. Su ropa no había cambiado, aún vestía sus característicos polerones y faldas.

—¡Mabel!

—¡Ya voy!

Se hecho un poco más de su brillo y bajo las escaleras con lentitud, no quería llegar a su destino, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas cada vez perdían más fuerzas. Cuando por fin llegó, posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y escucho una voz demasiado familiar que hizo que su corazón subiera hasta su garganta.

—No, hoy no podré salir. Tengo que... Hacer algo, si claro, en otra ocasión, bye.

—H-Hola —cerró la puerta.

—Mabel... —intentó no mirarla de pies a cabeza, pero era como si sus ojos tuvieran vida propia— pensé que no vendrías —rasco su nuca y se rio nerviosa.

—Claro que sí, tonta —la golpeó en el hombro— te escuche hablar por celular, si quieres pode-

—No, es sólo Robbie —rodó los ojos.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿Quieres salir con él? —pregunto mirando como sus pies se balanceaban.

— _Linda_ —pensó la pelirroja— no, tonta —le devolvió el golpe.

Cuando sus miradas chocaron, pudieron sentir como toda la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, el contacto visual no duro tanto, ambas desviaron sus ojos, desconectándose.

—¿Vamos?

—¡Carrera al auto! —dijo Mabel corriendo.

—¡Tramposa!

—Wendy es lenta —abrió la puerta del copiloto y se acomodó.

—Eres igual que tu tío, tramposa —abrió la puerta e imitó a la castaña.

—Tonta —le saco la lengua.

—¿Tú? Ya lo sé —le sonrió con sorna.

—Cállate y conduce —se encogió en el asiento de brazos cruzados.

—Oh, espera, nos falta lo más importante.

Mabel la miro atenta y vio como Wendy se acercaba lentamente, tanto que pudo sentir el perfume directamente de su cuello mientras el pelirrojo cabello le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo se tensó, aunque también por su cuerpo recorrió una electricidad hasta llegar a una parte muy íntima. En cualquier momento vomitaría mariposas o arcoíris, podía sentirlo en su estómago.

—Listo, cinturón asegurado —le regalo una sonrisa— ¿Mabel? Estas roja, ¿Tien-

—¡E-Encendere la radio! —dijo entusiasta como siempre pero su corazón la delataba.

—o—

—Soos, ¿No has visto a Mabel un poco extraña?

—Es su naturaleza, amigo —cambió la estación de la radio.

—Lo sé, pero ha estado muy distraída —se cruzó de brazos.

—Es la adolescencia chico, no te preocupes —le guiño.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—o—

—Rayos, no puedo darle —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? Aquí tienes —le pasó el refresco y el hot dog.

—Gracias Wendy —le sonrío— quería ese cerdito de peluche ¡Parece el hermano perdido de Pato! —resoplo y bebió de su refresco.

—Déjamelo a mí —se remango las mangas.

—Esperen, ese cerdito es mío.

—¿Qué? —la castaña volteo— Pacífica —entrecerró los ojos.

—Hola, Pines —le hizo un desprecio— quiero ese cerdito —le trono los dedos al vendedor.

—Lo siento, pero ese peluche será mío —la miro desafiante— tres intentos por favor.

—Como ambas quieren ese peluche, ¡Haremos una competencia!

—Por mí está bien —sonrió con suficiencia la pelirroja.

—Ganare chica cool —frunció el ceño.

 _"Esto me recuerda a algo... ¡Oh sí! Las películas del tío Stan. El chico ganaba el premio para la chica que le gustaba. Wendy es tan... ¡No Mabel, no debes estar feliz!_

Mabel se reprendió mentalmente y miro a su acompañante de pies a cabeza, no había cambiado mucho, pero se le hacía raro verla con una camisa de distinto color, ya no era verde, sino roja combinando con su tono de cabello y también estaba un poco más alta.

Lo que más le atraía a Mabel de Wendy, no era algo físico, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa o la hacía reír, sobretodo siempre la escuchaba, la comunicación se hizo fundamental entre ellas mientras pasaban más tiempo de lo normal juntas. Cuando Mabel sintió que Wendy era más atenta con ella, lo vio normal, como si fuera su mejor amiga, aunque ella no la veía con esos ojos de amistad, quizás siempre le gustó o comenzó a gustarle, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que el cariño que sentía por aquella chica pelirroja, no era el mismo cariño que sentía por Candy o Grenda.

 _Flashback._

— _¿Qué? Estas loca, la protagonista es más bonita que la antagonista._

— _Mabel, estás ciega —rio— la antagonista es más bonita._

 _Ambas chicas estaban viendo películas que rentaron para verlas en la casa de Wendy con la excusa que la Cabaña del Misterio estaba repleta de turistas y que Dipper no pudo venir porque estaba cuidando a Pato._

— _¡Wendy! ¡Admite que la protagonista es más bonita!_

— _¡Nunca!_

— _¡Guerra!_

 _Mabel se levantó y comenzó a tirarle palomitas a Wendy, que se protegió con la misma almohada con la cual golpeó a Mabel botándola accidentalmente de la cama._

— _Mabel, lo siento —estiró su mano para ayudarla._

— _No te disculpo_ _—tomó su mano y la jalo hacia ella._

 _Wendy aterrizó en algo suave y cómodo que su rostro percibió al instante en que lugar se encontraba, podía escuchar el palpitar desenfrenado. Su gorro se había caído y su pelo caía libremente, con lentitud levantó su rostro sonrojado, conectando sus ojos con la dueña de tan grata caída, y cuando sus ojos chocaron un brillo los adornaba, sus rostros estaban cubiertos de un pequeño_ _e inocente rubor._

— _A-Admítelo... —susurró Mabel._

— _Sí, admito que... Eres bonita y... —mordió_ _su labio inferior_ _—_ _me gustas Mabel._

 _Cuando se besaron, cerraron sus ojos, intentando guardar la sensación y el momento perfecto para ellas porque el momento perfecto, era justo ahora, cuando sus labios acortaron distancia y se sellaron de una forma tan indescriptible, que ni si quiera ellas recordaron haber vivido esas sensaciones tan profundas y tan apasionadas. Buscando más, sus lenguas se agredieron y sus juguetonas manos comenzaron a buscar piel para dejar marcas de fuego y un camino libre para que el deseo entrará._

 _Se miraron unos segundos cuando sus jadeos eran los únicos que se escuchaban y sus lenguas habían pedido un receso para tomar un poco de aire, aquel brillo se intensificó, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios hinchados, ya no podían más con aquellas emociones que se intensificaban a medida que se besaban. Un mechón travieso cubría parte del rostro de Wendy, Mabel con su mano temblorosa palpo con suavidad aquella mejilla con algunas pecas, la acaricio suavemente tratando de comprender que sentía._

 _Su único idioma lo hablaban sus ojos, lo demás estaba demás._

— _P-Perd_ _ón... —rompió el silencio y la ayudó a levantarse._

— _Tranquila Wendy —intentó estabilizar su respiración._

— _Y-Yo... Te iré a dejar a casa —carraspeo._

— _Q-Quiero... Es decir, podemos..._

 _"¡Dilo ya Mabel!" Se reprendió la castaña._

— _¿Mabel?_

— _Podemossalirma_ _ñanaperonounasalidasinounacita._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Wendy sólo sonreía, le causaba ternura ver como Mabel jugaba con sus manos y balanceaba sus pies, su rostro estaba rojo, no podía decir lo que le quería decir, pero con solo verla de aquella manera, le causaba una pequeñ_ _a emoci_ _ón._

— _¿P-Podemos tener una cita mañana? —le regalo una tímida sonrisa._

 _Fin Flashback._

—Aquí tienes Mabel —le paso el peluche junto con una coqueta sonrisa.

—¿Q-Qué? Ni si quiera me di cuenta de la competencia ¡No es justo! —le saco la lengua.

—Algún día me las pagarás, Mabel —dijo la Noroeste mientras se iba para no enfrentar la humillación.

—No pongas esa cara —frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cara? —se acercó un poco más a su rostro.

—¡C-Carrera al auto! —se escabullo junto a su peluche.

—o—

El rostro de Mabel se cubrió con un tono carmín cuando Wendy tomó su mano para ayudarla a subir hacia la parte de atrás, donde todas las parejas estaban, aprovechando lo vacío y oscuro de la sala para estar en un ambiente más íntimo. Cuando se sentaron, sus ojos sólo podían mirar la pantalla e intentar no distraerse cuando comenzaron a jugar con sus manos.

—Babosa —susurró la castaña riendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —la miro.

—Estas babeando por la protagonista —rodó los ojos de forma divertida.

—Oh eso —sonrió y se acercó con cautela al oído— es que se parece a ti —le susurró.

—¡Wendy! —la golpeó en el hombro mientras ambas reían.

Dejaron de reírse cuando escucharon el grito de la protagonista en la película, ambas pegaron un respingo y luego se miraron para estallar en carcajadas.

La película transcurrió tranquila, pero cuan y traviesas manos no dejaron de molestarse hasta que por fin vencieron la timidez y se entrelazaron, no queriendo separarse, se sentía bien, realmente bien, pero los pensamientos de Mabel no la dejaron disfrutar el momento, así se excusó para ir al baño.

—Mabel, estás loca —se mojó el rostro— no puedes sentir lo que estás sintiendo, ¿Qué le dirás a Dipper? —suspiro y se metió en uno de los cubículos.

Wendy estaba esperando a su cita, mientras la película transcurría tranquilamente, levanto su vista por un momento y vio a las parejas, ninguna prestaba atención a lo que se proyectaba en la gran pantalla, al contrario, estaban más entretenidos besándose o conversando, así que se levantó y salió de la sala para dirigirse al baño. Cuando entro, fue directamente al cubículo que estaba ocupado y golpeo de forma sutil.

—Está ocupado.

—Mabel, soy yo.

—Wendy, tenemos un pequeño problema —cerro sus ojos.

—¿Código rojo?

—Si…

Mabel salió de su "Escondite" avergonzada y cabizbaja, intentando disimular su incomodidad, pero cuando sintió unas palmadas en la cabeza, levanto su mirada y una sonrisa acogedora la hizo sentirse menos tonta. Se fijó en que Wendy ya no llevaba su camisa, se la estaba ofreciendo y también una toalla apropiada para el momento.

—No es necesario, tengo mi poleron que lo puedo enrollar en mi cintura —se sacó el poleron y tomo la toalla.

—Pero tendrás frío —le guiño— aparcare el auto cerca de la salida de emergencia, irás a la última sala del cine y hay un gran cartel de Las Guerras de las Babosas y osos parte ocho, detrás de ese cartel está la salida, te veré ahí.

—Wendy, espera —la tomó de la mano.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele mucho?

—No, gracias, eres la mejor cita de todas —le sonrió mientras se ponía la camisa de la chica.

—No recuerdo una mejor cita —le devolvió la sonrisa y salió.

Mabel salió rápidamente del baño, procurando que no hubiera nadie, camino tranquilamente hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba el cartel que Wendy había mencionado, abrió la puerta pero aún no veía el auto, pero si vio la camioneta de Soos.

—¿Mabel?

—¡Dipper!

—¿Por qué llevas la camisa de Wendy? —arqueo una ceja— espera, tú extraña, no he visto a Wendy ir a trabajar, están pasando más tiempo de lo normal juntas, están en el cine... —la miro sorprendido.

—No, no es lo que crees, es decir, lo es, pero no lo es, yo no sab-

—Mabel, ¿Estas en una cita con Wendy?

—Yo... Quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo —agachó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa amiguitos?

—Pasa, Soos, que mi hermana... —la miró con enojo, sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Las sensaciones que Dipper sintió en ese momento fueron de traición y decepción, no era el hecho que su hermana estuviera saliendo con una chica, aunque de todas formas le sorprendía, pero no le dijo nada, no confío en él, omitió el hecho de que él era su hermano y que Wendy era la chica que con anterioridad le gustaba.

—Hablaremos en la casa, vámonos Soos.

Dirigió una mirada decepcionada a su hermana quién la comprendió y sintió como su corazón sólo se oprimió de dolor, había decepcionado a su hermano y le había hecho daño, sabía que traería consecuencias, pero ¿Cómo le dices a tu hermano que estás saliendo con una chica y con la que a él antes le gustaba?

Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

—¿Mabel?

—Llévame a casa Wendy... —susurró.

La castaña rodeó el auto y se subió, aseguró el cinturón. La mayor sólo conducía sin decir nada, estaba con ansiedad de saber que estaba ocurriendo, no quería ver aquellos pares de ojos tristes y sin ese brillo característico en ellos, pero tampoco quería obligarla a decirle que sucedía.

—Dipper, lo sabe —apago la radio y suspiro.

—Pensé que le habías dicho —su mirada paso de Mabel a enfocarse al frente.

—No... Mentí, te mentí a ti, le mentí a mi hermano y lo decepcione —una lágrima amenazaba con salir y su voz estaba rota.

Wendy aparco en el camino antes de llegar a la Cabaña del Misterio, apretó sus manos en el volante con su vista al frente.

—¿Te arrepientes de sentir lo que sientes?

—No, no puedo decir eso, realmente me gustas, pero...

—Está bien si decides no verme más, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero —la miro con un dejo de tristeza— es tu hermano y lo entiendo... —suspiro— no estés triste, no me gusta, me gusta la Mabel que ríe y sonríe sin importar nada y quiero que tengas esto —de su bolsillo saco una pequeña bolsita— en cuanto los vi, me recordaron a ti.

Con una sonrisa, se acercó a la pequeña quien la mirada a punto de liberar su llanto ahogado, el nudo en su garganta la estaba matando a ambas. Con delicadeza puso los mechones de aquel cabello travieso detrás de las orejas y puso los aretes.

—Son de cerditos... —dijo Mabel mientras se miraba en el espejo del auto.

—Sí, te quiero, realmente te quiero —le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Yo también te quiero... —le entregó algo— quiero que lo cuides, porque puse parte de mi corazón... Yo...

Ambas se miraron, pero Mabel no pudo soportar la tristeza de aquellos ojos y se bajó del auto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no pensar en nada, pero nuevamente su corazón, la delataba.

—o—

Dipper miraba a su hermana mientras atendía a un cliente con una sonrisa falsa, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, pero él sabía que no era así, Mabel a veces se dormía llorando y al día siguiente sus ojos estaban hinchados, no quería que Mabel no fuera Mabel, no sabía cómo solucionar las cosas, este era el peor misterio de todos porque involucra el amor de su hermana. Ambos estaban bien, veían televisión juntos, reían y jugaban calabozos calabozos y más calabozos, aunque Mabel siempre perdiera.

—Soos, tengo una idea.

—¿Qué es?

—Llamaras a Wendy y le dirás esto —se acercó a su oído.

—Debemos cerrar, ¡Para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales! —les sonrió.

—Mabel, debemos irnos ya.

Dipper tomó de la mano a su hermana y la llevó corriendo hacia donde iniciaría la pirotecnia, pero antes de llegar vendo sus ojos a lo que Mabel sólo se emocionó más, quizás su regalo seria gigante, así que aceptó sin rechistar. Al llegar, no sólo habían llegado al evento donde todo el pueblo estaba, habían llegado a la cima de la colina donde no había nadie.

—Dipper, estoy cansada, ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto jadeando.

—Shh, sólo espera y verás, cuando desate tus ojos, no los habrás hasta cuando yo te diga —hizo una señal— ahora —saco la venda y dio algunos pasos atrás hasta ya no poder ver a su hermana— listo, ¡Ábrelos! —grito.

—¿Por qué fue todo eso? ¿Soos?

—Oh, lo siento ¡Adiós! —se fue corriendo.

Mabel iba a preguntar algo más, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a quien tenía en frente, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y en su estómago esa sensación de vomitar arcoíris o mariposas se hizo presente.

—¿Te dije que siempre me gustó la antagonista y la protagonista porque se parecían a ti? —dio un paso al frente.

—Wendy... —susurró.

—Llevas los aretes —se acercó hasta que pudo tocarlos con suavidad— te ves muy bonita —carraspeo sonrojándose.

—Yo... No sé qué decir —se sonrojo— llevas el collar —sonrió al ver como el collar con una M iba justo en el cuello, mostrándose completamente.

—Eres el mejor regalo de navidad, sólo falta una cinta de regalo —le desordeno el cabello.

—Espera, me debes muchas explicaciones —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Yo? —le pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar? ¿Por qué el otro día te vi con Robbie? ¿Por qué no vini-

Y las preguntas nunca fueron respondidas, ni terminadas cuando sus frentes se unieron y sintieron sus alientos chocando, sus ojos nuevamente cumplieron el propósito de las palabras, sin decir nada y con una sonrisa tímida, se besaron, se besaron devorando sus bocas, sus lenguas tenían que saciar su sed y sentir aquel sabor único que habían memorizado en el primer beso.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sus frentes seguían unidas y sus ojos cerrados, intentando pensar que no fuera un sueño, pero cuando sintieron el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, se miraron y entendieron que no era un sueño, era un milagro navideño.

—Feliz navidad Mabel —le sonrió.

—Feliz navidad Wendy —acomodó su cabeza en su cuello.

—¿Serías mi novia, amiga, confidente, amante, compañera y futura abuela de mis nietos?

—Tonta —rio— pero acepto ¿Dónde firmó?

—Mmm... Sólo se puede firmar con un beso.

—¿Qué pasaría si no firmó?

—Me quedaré con la antagonista —se encogió de hombros y se ganó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Te quiero.

Tomo el rostro en sus manos y acaricio ambas mejillas con pequeñas pequitas, miro sus labios entreabiertos y se mordió el labio inferior para luego pasar su mirada en aquellos ojos destellantes, cerró sus ojos y sintió el agarre en su cintura disminuyendo toda distancia en los cuerpos.

Y se besaron.

No sabían si podían ver fuegos artificiales con los ojos cerrados o sólo era el ruido y lo imaginaban.

Sus bocas se convirtieron en su adicción y así sellaron su regalo de Navidad.

* * *

 _ **Un comentario para esta vagabunda :c**_

 _ **¡Amarlos!**_


End file.
